


原创GB系列（一）

by yuean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 女总裁x腹黑哭包男明星
Kudos: 27





	原创GB系列（一）

“我回来了”

我在门口换下皮鞋，脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，单手松了松领带，另一只手揉着太阳穴，径直走过玄关，到客厅真皮沙发靠着坐下，陈故从书房走出来，到我旁边坐下，替我按揉穴位。

“今天回来的比平时晚，公司很忙吗？”

我听着他低沉缓和的嗓音，烦躁的心情舒畅了不少，我侧身环住他纤瘦的腰，头埋在他的肩窝，问到了一股自家沐浴露的味道，感到十分安心，不禁多嗅了几下。

不知这个姿势维持了多久，我感到睡意袭来，眼皮逐渐睁不开了，在他身上蹭了几下。

“嗯...你洗过澡了？吃饭了吗”

“嗯，已经洗过了，吃了一点，你晚上吃了吗，要不我去给你做一点？”

“不了，吃了点员工餐，味道...一言难尽，看来以后要给员工改善伙食了。”

耳边传来他的低笑，“嗯，现在也很晚了，不宜进食，你去洗漱一下就休息吧。”

我应了一声，找到他的薄唇啵唧了一口，去楼上卧室自带的浴室洗澡。

水声渐渐响起来，陈故坐在床沿，望着浴室的方向，眼里晦暗不明，突然一滴眼泪划过他好看的脸颊，落到地板，浴室里水声恰好停止。

我解开包裹住长发的毛巾，擦拭浴巾外露出的皮肤上未干的水迹，一抬头，就看见美人独坐床边落泪的场景，心头打了个颤，喉头一梗，赶忙扔开毛巾快步踱过去。

“怎么了啊宝贝？”我不知所措地用手拖住他的脸，拇指擦拭他的眼泪，蹲下身仰望他的眼睛。

陈故停顿了一会儿，吸了吸鼻子，哽咽地说着“你...最近老是很忙的样子，都没有时间，陪我...我想，你是不是不喜欢我了，是不是在外面有别人...”

声音越来越小，我凑近了才听清，一听到他说的话，我转而发笑，顺势稳住被他自己咬的晶莹的唇，他因为刚哭过，呼吸还不顺畅，被我吻到难以喘气，双手无力地推着我的肩膀，我将他不断往下压，压倒在柔软的床铺上，手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去四处游走，我送开他的唇，亲了亲他泛红的眼角，一直往下亲到胸口，途径的地方都布满了红点，一刻不停地褪下彼此仅剩的衣物，我将手探到他后方，那里已是柔软湿润的一片。

我无奈的又亲了亲他，手拍了拍他丰盈的臀瓣，轻笑着说“原来是早有准备啊，小坏蛋，洗澡的时候做过润滑了？”

“嗯...我想你了”说罢，他双手环住我的颈部，将腿敞开，勾着我的腰胯，凑过来亲我，在我的耳边低喘说道“直接进来好不好？”

我xxxx（内心芬芳）这谁顶得住啊？？！

我握住他的腰，一进到底，他惊叫一声，久违又熟悉的温热紧致包裹住了我，长期的忙碌与疲惫都找到了出口似的，我的动作越来越重，越来越快，他被颠的完全说不出完整的一句话，只听着哭泣声，哽咽声，求饶声不断传入我的耳朵，我却置若罔闻，只是一个劲的越顶越深，越顶越快。

我翻来覆去的变换了很多姿势做了许多次，他一边哭着说“不要了”，一边又说着浪荡的话，激得我青筋凸起，肾上腺素飙升，一味的发狠的操干。

骑乘的姿势进的很深，他紧紧的抱着我，下面也紧紧的夹着我，却还不知好歹的在我耳边一边喘息一边说着不完整的话。

“啊...好...深啊，好舒服，嗯啊，用力，啊啊啊要被，顶穿了，唔嗯，我爱你，老公,啊啊啊不要....”

居然被干得连老公都叫出来了？不过挺开心，平时开玩笑让他叫还扭扭捏捏不肯，被操得不清醒了果然什么都敢说啊。

我把他放倒，翻了个身背入，下面转了一圈的摩擦感让我发出了喂叹，而他埋在枕头了叫了一声，差点跪不住，我想应该是抵住敏感点了，我继续不断地顶住摩擦那一点，他的前段又开始渗出液体，口中“老公”“不要”“不行了”不断叫唤着。

我没有心软，他已经射了许多次，不太好，我用拇指握住他的并堵住出口，他发出断断续续的哭喊声，头微微摆动，意图使我停下，见我不但没有松开或停下，反而前段开始撸动，后方动作加快加重，他感到慌乱，无力地往前爬了一点，被我察觉到，我把他拽了回来，同时  
用力地往前一顶，肉体碰撞发出清脆的声响，他尖叫了一声，然后是停不下的哭叫，后方越绞越紧，我感觉到也快了，于是奋力了数十下后浇灌在了他体内，同时放开了禁锢他的手，似乎是有点坏掉了，过了一会儿才流出白浊的液体。

我把他翻转过来，他迷茫的眯着眼，身上青青紫紫都是我留下的痕迹，我带着他去浴室清理，于是顺理成章地把他摁在墙壁镜子边又来了一次。

出来时他已经彻底失去力气，我给他掖好被子，他下意识往我怀里挤了挤，一只手臂松软无力地搭在我腰间，我凑近了些抱住他，肩窝抵着他的额头，我在他头顶的发旋烙下一吻，轻声道“晚安，我也爱你”

陈故没有回应，他听着耳边渐渐响起匀长的呼吸声，轻轻抬头吻了一下我的下巴，露出了狡黠满足的笑容，也沉沉的睡去。


End file.
